


Sink your teeth in

by leesembrace



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gahyeon is a vampire, Smut, Vampire Bites, a bit of angst, gahyeon in that lace dress from Red Sun special clip, gahyeon is actually older than Siyeon, gahyeon is jealous, gahyeon is siyeon's soulmate, siyeon actually likes gahyeon even if she's bitchy, siyeon is a werewolf, song inspired fic, vampire werewolf universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesembrace/pseuds/leesembrace
Summary: "Oh Siyeonie, we're both guilty, wherever we are." Gahyeon breathed in, closing her eyes, filling herself with the other's sweet smell of blood."No, this can't be happening. I don't understand, I don't believe it." whispered to herself Siyeon, taken aback yet again by the situation. Never in her life, she imagined she (or literally every other werewolf) would get a vampire as her soulmate.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Sink your teeth in

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Gahyeon is wearing that lace black dress with the black leather corset in the Red Sun special clip.

A loud thud could be heard in the scarlet-colored room. Someone got into it by the window, and Gahyeon already knew who was that someone.

"Are you done with this fucking bullshit?" almost screamed Siyeon, shoving her disappointment and rage on the girl in front of her.

A king-sized bed, with a baldachin in the middle of the room, the main colors covering the whole area were red and black, the place only lightened by few candelabrums, most of them with their candles almost finished, sign that they were a must in that house and were used frequently. But there was no surprise, most vampires liked to live the way they used to before being turned, it made them feel more at home since they've been really far from it. That's why most of them talked more formally too, as they kept the ways of speaking from their times.

Gahyeon was standing still, giving her back to the other: she was caressing softly the deep black feathers of her crow, contemplating it in all it's being the way it was, as she was mimicking him in his ways. Calm and still, slowly moving her head to the side, looking down as she was giving the idea of paying attention. Gahyeon was curious, she was different from the other vampires, she wasn't stuck with traditions, she wanted to discover new things, and that implemented her way of talking too, even though you could listen that she still had some ceremonial ways.

"I don't know what you're referring to. Can you please be more clear?" she turned back to her animal, looking it directly in its eye, smirking right after and letting him go, fading in a black cloud of powder as it flew away. Siyeon was observing her, her face far from being tranquil, as her traits diverged in a sharp, uneasy expression.

"I told you, I begged you so many times and _you_ still managed to hurt her. Why can't you fucking listen to me?!" Siyeon was raising her voice at the little girl, a thing that she clearly didn't appreciate since she closed her eyes and scrunched her nose a little bit, annoyed, but it was nothing new: her overdeveloped senses always gave a hard time in situations like this. She touched her ear, and turned her head to the side again, looking at the other girl with the tail of her eye.

"Uhm.." she hummed, pretending to think, before turning completely to Siyeon's direction, laying barely on the furniture behind her. "oh, you're talking about _that_ thing.." the smirk unable to contain as she spoke, then she shrugged, her smirk coming to her nonchalant expression "I was just having a little bit of fun, can't I?"

"If it includes hurting one of my herd or even hurting someone in general, then no, you can't." hissed Siyeon, her fist gripping the fabric of her jacket as she clenched her jaw. Siyeon didn't lose her patience that easily, she was hard to get, and words never really reached her, as she always thought that your worst enemy is yourself and yourself only. But if you hurt one of her mates, friends, or in general, innocent people, then you sure wanna expect some pain back.

"You're so good Siyeonie, that's why I like you so much!" smiled the little girl, pouting right after. "May you excuse me?" blinked at her, giving her the sweetest eyes she could pull off.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it, kid." the seemingly older girl raised an eyebrow at her, sighing right after. Will she ever learn it?

Gahyeon's expression shifted right back to an annoyed one, she closed her eyes and took a breath (as if she really needed it). "Fine, I'm not displeased, she deserved it. And it's not like I killed her or anything related? Just a tiny scratch, that's it." she walked slowly to Siyeon, but stopping not even close to her, as the king-sized bed was in the way. "She's always with her breath on your neck, and I don't like it."

"You're such a bratty kid I swear. Look at you, being so old yet so infant." Siyeon shook her head, clearly irritated by the other's attitude.

"I just don't appreciate to share what's mine." she shifted right behind Siyeon, a black powder cloud following her. "That, being thou," she whispered near the tallest girl ear, who felt shivers running down her body not only for the action but the coolness radiating from the other girl's body, contrasting with her natural warmth.

"I don't belong to anyone." she turned to the smaller girl, eventually towering her, saying what was not really new to her. Siyeon hated being labeled as someone's property, she hated it even when her parents tried to convince her that she eventually had to grow a family after, to keep the tradition. Being an only child really sucked sometimes.

But something, this time, was not quite convincing her...

Gahyeon's eyes sparkled looking at Siyeon's face this near, she could observe every shape better: from her sharp eyes to the defined cheekbones, her smooth and warm-colored skin, to her soft plump lips. She looks at how everything merged perfectly, how all of her traits were as keen, clearly recalling her nature of werewolf.

"Oh Siyeonie, we're both guilty, wherever we are." Gahyeon breathed in, closing her eyes, filling herself with the other's sweet smell of blood. She could actually picture it: red and sweet as strawberries, dense and rich, she could listen to it pumping in her veins and right in her live warm heart. She sighed at the splash of feelings she was experiencing, no one caught her eye as Siyeon did ever, and to find that her taste would probably be as unique too, was really getting her off tracks.

Siyeon was kinda taken aback by the shameless actions of the girl in front of her, but it would be a lie if she had to tell that she didn't quite enjoy it; looking at the girl in front of her gazing over her seemingly cute face, her porcelain skin and red blush under her eyes and fingertips; her big black lightless eyes, watching how her lids trembled as she was smelling her, she felt something awakening inside of her.

"This is not possible." confusion now controlling her, she tried to look away, as if trying to find the answer on the parquet floor of the room, spilled there. Until a cold hand softly turned her attention back, to the vampire's face.

"Confess baby, I'll carry you through the dark," whispered Gahyeon as she gazed into the other's eyes, slowly becoming a light shade of orange, welcoming them with hers turning of a deep,blood-like, red. And she softly smiled, a smile full of smugness with her eyes half-closed as she was pleased by the outcome of the situation, but she already knew it, her power of seeing through the future right before something is about to happen sometimes ruins her fun, but not this time.

"No, this can't be happening. I don't understand, I don't believe it." whispered to herself Siyeon, taken aback yet again by the situation. Never in her life, she imagined she (or literally every other werewolf) would get a vampire as her _soulmate_ , but yet, there she was, even if confused, submitting at the other girl's presence, wanting more of her.

"Let me give you something to believe in, then," whispered Gahyeon, shifting again in her black powder cloud back to the other side of the bed, the smug expression never leaving her face.

Siyeon tried to concentrate on herself, she really tried to hold her desire back, and she almost did. She slowly turned her face to the other's direction, but not her full body, as she was insecure enough. It's no secret that she felt attracted to the small girl, lately more than ever: she liked her strong character and her always being brutally honest about everything with anyone; the fact that she was her opposite in some aspects, but others made them fit perfectly.

"It can't happen between you and me, you know this." Siyeon looked at the girl from what she could see of her bottom part to her head, almost choking on her thoughts.

The small girl simply nodded, she knew very well the rivalry between their different kinds, even though they were not in war anymore, still, there were a lot of divergences, and probably the head of the vampire family, Jiu, wouldn't have liked the situation too. Not that Gahyeon was worrying about that at the moment, her only thought was Siyeon's sweet smell, her nice built body, her soft and warm skin in contrast with hers: she wanted to feel some warmth again after years trapped in her ice-cold body, wanted to feel the heat of being loved and to love, she needed to feel alive again, like Siyeon was making her feel.

"But can you control it, Siyeonie?" whispered the vampire as she got out of her high boots and straddled the bed, slowly crawling in the other woman's direction, even in this situation she managed to not lose her elegance, holding whatever mystery in her whole presence, eyes as red as the blood she was craving and her canine sticking out just a little, visible by her soft smirk. Reaching the woman on the other end of the bed, she straightened her back, standing on her knees.

"Don't hold back, dear." Siyeon contracted her jaw at Gahyeon's words, closing right after her eyes convinced she could actually hold every desire back. Maybe she forgot that she doesn't even need to see since her most developed senses are the olfaction and the hearing, this as the other woman's delicate but stinging perfume was filling her nose, going directly to her brain as she clenched her fists hard, feeling her nails pinching her own skin. "What are you doing to me..? Are you enchanting me..?" her words made Gahyeon chuckle.

She felt yet again that cold breeze on her body, as Gahyeon was caressing her arms, rising slowly to her shoulders and resting her hands on her strong chest. "Oh dear, you don't need no enchantment. You already love me." Bringing her face near the taller one, their lips almost brushing, and Siyeon couldn't help but tremble a bit: her pride leaving slowly her body as she was about to give in every restrain, and fall deep in her sinful thoughts, about to break every law of nature. "Come do anything you want." a demanding whisper, as she opened her eyes again, meeting Gahyeon's gaze, suddenly gripping her hips e attaching their bodies.

"Gahyeon I-" she was hushed by a cold finger on her lips, and she couldn't help but close her eyes at the feeling of being touched like that, skin on skin. Gahyeon knew what she was about to say, she knew that Siyeon was strong enough to control her desires if she listened to her mind, and Gahyeon couldn't let that happen: as greedy as she was, she knew that Siyeon wanted it too, and she desired just some warmth to fill her body.

"If you wanna talk, use your hands. If you wanna go, make a move, you can." but she still cared. She still cared about what Siyeon really wanted to do, giving her the free will of choosing what to do; there's no way Gahyeon wanted to share her feelings with someone that didn't want to spend their time with her.

Siyeon observed her face, her soft expression contrasting with her blood eyes and teeth poking out from the side of her mouth, defining her nature of vampire. Yet this softness convinced her even more, she gave in and kissed the smaller girl, feeling cold chills at the contact, meanwhile, the other girl felt like melting under all that warmth spreading on her face.

Siyeon's heart was racing, her hands caressing the other girl's body as the kiss became more and more heated, controlling herself was becoming quite challenging, embracing strongly Gahyeon, bringing her impossibly closer to herself, nails scratching her neck when the kiss deepened even more, Gahyeon's tongue teasing the other woman, licking her lips before accessing easily her mouth. Siyeon's hands sliding on the smaller thighs, grazing the skin with her nails, squeezing the back of it, feeling the girl whimper under her. She rushed to undo her black leather corset, hungry to see and feel more of her skin.

She kissed her cheek, going down to her soft jaw and then to her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and licking her skin, savoring her, her head spinning being so close to her and feeling how good she tasted, making her throw her head back, giving more of herself, exposing more of her skin.

"Love me, touch me, bite me. Make me feel _alive_ again." sighed the little girl under the woman's touch, removing the jacket from her shoulders, letting it fall, finally caressing her bare skin arms since she was wearing a plain white t-shirt. "I'll be your poison tonight," she whispered, and her words resonated in the other's head, when she finally removed the remaining pieces of her lace black dress, leaving her with her silk red underwear, before pushing her to lay flat on the bed, straddling her right after; Gahyeon's fast and agile hands already unbuttoned Siyeon's pants, unhooking her belt first.

In this position, Gahyeon was at the full mercy of Siyeon, and she drunk the sight of it, she got tipsy running her eyes shamelessly down the vampire's perfect body, going back to her face, greeted by a pleading expression, half-lidded eyes and lips parted, ready to welcome her over and over again. She got distracted by the other's hands tugging the border of her shirt, and she almost melted at the soft action. Gahyeon can surely be a bitch sometimes, but she surely was the softest out there, being turned into a vampire in her last year of being a teenager really left her with some brattiness, which is fair, since she couldn't live her life as the people her age constantly around her.

Siyeon removed her own t-shirt, she wasn't wearing any bra under it, a detail that Gahyeon clearly appreciated, and in the second after she was leaning on the girl in front of her, kissing again, their naked bodies meeting, bare skin on skin, warmth and coolness meeting in a sweet contrast, and both of them sighed at the feeling, none of them could imagine that it would feel so incredibly good. Gahyeon, for what she could, tilted her head back again, a soft moan escaping her mouth as her body was burning hot under all that warmth, spreading for her whole body , through her legs, almost feeling like sweating; and she sure enjoyed it, hugging Siyeon by her neck, afraid she would move away from her.

Siyeon's lips were teasing her, kissing her skin, trying to find her sensitive spots, as she bit her softly, hardly controlling her instinct of leaving full teeth marks on her, that can wait for later. Kissing her collarbones, to her stern, before trailing her tongue on her skin, making her way from her shoulder to the back of her ear, cupping her breasts in her hands.

Gahyeon arched her back at the mixed feelings and trying to concentrate on every singular touch, but everything came out as a messed sigh, whimpering out of control under the other's actions. The smell of Siyeon's blood filling her lungs, when she noticed that she accidentally scratched her a little harder than she thought, no blood came out from her skin, just the pumping of her blood forming red marks. Gahyeon felt something take over her body, when with her unnatural force she pushed Siyeon to lay her back on the bed, reversing their positions.

Siyeon looked at her, attentive, expecting her next move: she was welcomed by the vampire licking her lips and running a hand through her hair, trying to remove them from her face. "Let me ride." she unclasped her bra, finally removing it and Siyeon's hand caressed her hips rising them slowly, guided by Gahyeon's own hands, her fingers intertwining with hers as she squeezed her breasts, making her mate grind down on the taller's abdomens.

Gahyeon senses were filled, while the other woman touched her body lingering over her sensitive spots, she kept on moving her hips, trying to find some relief and scratching the other's skin with her free hand. "I bet you taste so good." She dived into the werewolf's neck, breathing in and slowly blowing on her sensitive skin, her tongue trembling before finally licking the warm muscles of her neck, kissing the spot right after, grazing her teeth on the warm skin, going back to her ear and licking it with the tip of her tongue.

The sound Siyeon emitted was loud and embarrassing, a high pitched moan escaping her lips with the wet contact to her most sensitive spot. She rushed to cover her mouth right after, a light shade of red coloring her cheeks, and Gahyeon loved it: she loved looking at Siyeon like that, when only the dim light of the candles illuminated the room, sweetening her partner's sharp traits, marking the outlines of her body. She urged to kiss Siyeon's hand on her mouth, going back down to her chest and finally giving attention to her breasts, leaving pecks and biting (without marking) her hot skin. As she was going lower and lower on Siyeon's body, she could hear the latter growling and shifting under her, clenching her fists hard around the bedsheets. 

The last thing Gahyeon saw was a pierce orange gaze over her, before being pushed on the bed again, her front laying on it, her head pressed on the mattress. Siyeon got behind her in an inhuman velocity, pressing her down with her body, her own instinct slowly but surely taking over her. She kissed and scratched the vampire's skin on her delicate and thin back, she was savoring her yet again, before taking her hips and pulling her up on her fours, soft moans escaping Gahyeon's throat, gripping on the bed sheets, her lingerie pulled down, her perfect white skin fully exposed, as Siyeon leaned her front to her back, yet again making Gahyeon moan for the hot feeling filling her whole body.

She kissed her shoulder, cupping her breasts and giving attention to them too, meanwhile Gahyeon was slowly becoming a mess, she brought a strand of hair behind her own ear since they were all going in front of her face, when she felt a hand run down her abdomen and reaching her soaked wet folds between her legs. A growl in her ear made her shiver, bringing her hips back trying to grind on Siyeon's hand, before she could feel a steady press at her entrance, she whimpered at the loss of it and she turned her head just to see Siyeon licking her own fingers, emitting a guttural sound at the sweet taste; then she brought her fingers in front of Gahyeon's mouth, before pushing them in: Gahyeon welcomed them with a warm sigh, sucking on her fingers and tasting herself, and after she completely soaked her partner's fingers in her saliva, she smirked "I get why that promiscuous woman likes you so much. You're so intense, I bet you brought her to bed, didn't you?" she provoked in between sighs, acting like the whole thing didn't hurt her.

Siyeon , long lost in her werewolf instinct, gripped her hair and pulled her back, making her stand on her knees. Gahyeon chuckled at the action, she didn't get hurt by it, it only tickled her. "Ah sweetie, are you getting mad?" she choked on her breath when she felt a strong press on her clit again, trembling a little bit. "Shut up," said Siyeon gritting her teeth, she squeezed hard her nipple between her fingers and penetrated her with two others.

Gahyeon was at a loss of words, a wave of pleasure coming from her belly to the top of her head, arching her back into the warm body behind her. One of her hands rushed to stay on Siyeon's hand between her legs(on the front), the other gripping the latter's hair over her shoulder, making her rest her chin on it. "My god..." stuttered Gahyeon, feeling her long and thick fingers inside her. The pleasure awakening her desire for blood once again, her canines sticking out and she let escape loud moans of pleasure, raising her eyebrows and shutting her eyes closed.

Siyeon licked her neck, up to her cheek, pumping her fingers hard in her, scratching her skin on her hips with the other hand. She was being lowkey rude with her, marking her milk skin like that, but nothing that actually hurt the smaller girl. Her name spilling from the girl's mouth over and over again, as she fucked her deeply, her fingers now pushing inside her in a circle, pressing against her walls and reducing Gahyeon to a mess of high pitched sounds. Siyeon tugged her hair one more time, tilting her head back. "I want to look at you." she moaned in her ear, and Siyeon was fast at stopping her movements and sitting on the bed, with her back against the headboard. Gahyeon straddled her, her knees on both the external sides of her thighs, being pulled to the other's body again, they kissed one more time, a messy, wet kiss, before Siyeon was penetrating her again. Gahyeon bit her partner's lower lip, strongly, blood coming out of it.

Gahyeon completely lost it at the flavor, her hips riding Siyeon's finger fast and hard, her orgasm getting closer. "I wanna bite you, I wanna bite you so badly Siyeonie, please give me the permission, let me taste you." Gahyeon was mumbling her words, her lids trembling, and her unconscious action of showing her teeth to her mate, "Then let me mark you _mine_." breathed out Siyeon, drunk at the sight in front of her, she watched how Gahyeon's skin glistened under the low light of the candles, how her body moved so eager yet so elegant, charming, how her eyes were trapped on her and her canines poking out, she observed how Gahyeon quickly nodded and brought her hair behind her neck.

"I'm yours, Siyeonie." she kissed her neck, and dipped her teeth in the soft skin, sucking hard right after. Siyeon flinched at the slight pain, pain that was quickly vanishing and turning into pleasure. She rolled her eyes back, her lids heavy, a low moan expressing what she was feeling, she never expected a vampire bite, the way they feed themselves would be so pleasing. And following Gahyeon, she found the energy to bring her closer and sunk her teeth in the muscles of her trapezoid, marking the untouched and perfect skin. It burned, Gahyeon could feel the ache as if hot metal was against her skin, a tear coming down her cheek due to the pain felt, but as soon as she felt it, her orgasm hit her, humming on her partner skin as she was feeding from her neck.

As she expected, her blood was sweet, dense and so rich. It made her head spin fast , her eyes rolling back at the delicious flavor, but as much as she liked it, she had to control herself and stop sucking if she wanted her partner to be alive. She licked over the scars already forming, and kissed her ear right after, by now knowing the effect it had on Siyeon "Good girl." whispered the little one in her ear, calmly coming down from her pleasure too.

"Did I hurt you?" Siyeon worried about the mark she left on her body, she was afraid of maybe putting too much power while doing it, since she was controlled by her instinct.

"Don't worry dear," Gahyeon left a peck on her lips, before setting herself beside her and resting her head on her shoulder. "oh, and by the way... I didn't actually hurt your friend."

Siyeon was puzzled by the sudden confession "What? What are you talking about? You literally told me.."

"You puppies are so cute and dumb, amusing. I was just messing with you, you know my life can really be boring sometimes living here with them old ladies. They think we are in the 1800 still, so tiresome." shrugged Gahyeon, closing her eyes, relaxed.

Siyeon listened to her and didn't manage to say something, she thought that she probably should have confronted her friend before accusing Gahyeon like that, but she was relieved, she wasn't planning on feeling guilty for forgiving so easily someone for hurting someone else.

"Okay, it's your turn." Gahyeon caressed Siyeon's face and turned it in her direction, going in for a kiss.

"My turn?" asked Siyeon between kisses, already without breath.

"Don't think I'm not gonna have a little bit of fun with you as you did with me," she smirked taking her back in a kiss.

As expected the night didn't go that quickly for both of them, mostly for Siyeon thought, that at some point felt deadly tired, something that obviously Gahyeon didn't feel, but she took good care of her the whole night, letting her rest cuddle up against her body, and she enjoyed the warm presence, enjoying these soft moments before actually coming up to the realization, that whatever that was, couldn't really happen between them, mostly because Siyeon was not a vampire, as she would age with the years, and even though Gahyeon wasn't thinking about it, she probably wouldn't be ready for that. She stayed there still until Siyeon woke up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/leesembrace)


End file.
